1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same and more particularly to, a semiconductor device with a resistor and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device for data storage is typically classified into a volatile memory device and a non-volatile memory device. Volatile memory devices lose their stored data once power supply is cut off, but non-volatile memory devices, such as flash memory devices, retain their stored data even when power supply is cut off.
The flash memory device may include a cell array region including a plurality of memory cell transistors for data storage and a peripheral circuit region including a driving circuit for driving the cell transistors. The peripheral circuit region may include a resistor for adjusting a reference voltage during program, erase, and read operations of the memory cell transistor.
In cases in which a resistor is used for adjusting the reference voltage, the resistance value of the resistance needs to be stably maintained within a required range. To meet this requirement, influence by a contact resistance between the resistance pattern and line should be minimized such that a resistance value of the resistor may be mainly determined based on a resistance of a resistance pattern.